


Revenge

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Marty Scurll is cheating on FC.  Sometimes revenges is the best course of action





	Revenge

“Hey, what’cha doing?” Adam Cole said, sliding onto the barstool next to you.

“I’m trying to drink myself stupid to forget about that asshole ex of mine.” You grumbled tossing back another shot as you glared at the counter top. Adam nodded slowly, eyes taking in the line of empty shot glasses in front of you, coupled with a few beer bottles. 

“Ex huh? When did that happen?” Adam asked curiously. As far as he knew as of last night you were still together with Marty Scurll. 

“About two hours ago when I found him with his face buried between some slut’s thighs.” You spat turning the full force of your glare on Adam. “So I am trying to find some distraction in the bottom of a bottle.” 

Adam simply nodded, calling the bartender for some more shots. When they were delivered he handed one to you and took a glass for himself. Clinking your glasses you both downed them and slammed the glasses on the bar top.

“You know, I’m pretty good at providing distractions.” Adam said nonchalantly, making you turn to face him.

“I don’t think you could provide anything distracting enough to make me forget about that asshole.” You contradicted turning to face him head on for the first time since his arrival. For a moment you found yourself lost in those bright blue eyes of his and realized you had forgotten just how attractive Adam Cole was. 

“I think I can come up with a few things. And even if I can’t make you forget about him completely, I can help you get a little revenge.” Adam said leaning towards you with a flirty smile as he placed his hand on your bare thigh, tapping his fingers on the hem of your skirt. 

“How so?” You asked, your eyes focused on those fingers, finding yourself wondering how they would feel inside you.

“Marty hates me with a passion. It would kill him to find out you fucked me.” Adam said.

“And what’s in it for you?” You asked. 

“I can’t stand the prick either. So banging his gorgeous ex is a win-win for me.” Adam said honestly. “So, how about we go back to my room and work on getting naked.” You found yourself nodding in agreement, sliding off your stool and having to grab onto Adam’s arm to steady yourself. After he paid the bill Adam slung his arm around your shoulders pulling you close to his body as you made your way to the elevators in the lobby. 

Once you were in Adam’s room you wasted no time stripping off you dress and lingerie, leaving yourself bare to Adam’s approving gaze as he slowly began stripping down. His eyes flicked from his phone and back to you before picking his phone up and coming over to stand in front of you.

“Just how pissed off are you Y/N?” Adam asked, grabbing a handful of your hair and pulling you in for a rough kiss. 

“Very pissed.” You mumbled against his lips, pressing back against him for another kiss. 

“Pissed enough to send Marty a few pictures?” He asked with a mischievous grin. You bit your lip as you thought, your eyes seeking out the phone and imaging Marty’s reaction to the pictures. 

“Yeah,” You said smiling up at him. “Let’s do it.” 

Adam grinned, pulling you in for another kiss and angling the cell phone to get a clear picture of both of your faces as you made out. Pulling apart from you Adam guided you down onto your knees, guiding his cock to your lips as he took another picture of it sliding past your lips. 

“That’s a good one,” Adam said. “Can I send him a little video of you gagging on my cock?” He asked getting a nod from you. “I bet Marty never made you gag, did he?” You shook your head a bit in response to his question. Adam filmed you sucking on his dick for a minute and then attached the video and pictures in a message to Marty showing him what he was missing out on.

“Alright. Revenge on Marty is complete. Now it’s time for me to make you forget all about that prick.” Adam said pulling you onto your feet and moving you onto the bed. For the next several hours, Adam proceeded to do exactly that, eliciting orgasm after orgasm from you until you were practically a boneless puddle on his bed.


End file.
